teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Soopin Wanatabe
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Park Shin-Hye |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Soopin Wanatabe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, constant, determined, driven, friendly, independent, youthful, caring, supportive, chill, intelligent, cautious, rational, responsible, wise, loyal, honest, mature, witty, strong, clever |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student (former) Real Estate Agent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To become a real estate agent (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Sebastian, Hunter, Erin, Jayce, Tristan, Savannah, Ming, Kye, Staci, Troy, Monique, Chelsea, Priscilla |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Eason, Master Chachi Woo, Tamara |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Music is in your soul. Don't let anyone take that away." |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| New Changes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| Just the Two of Us |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Soopin Wanatabe is a recurring character on Teen Justice. She was a student at the Academy of Japan and she was Aubrey's roommate. Biography S4= New Changes Unfinished Sympathy Greed, Power and Plays Beauty and the Disorder Stardom Face Off One Harmony Moment For Life Homecoming The Broken Note Dramatic Show-choirs Christmas Justice I Do Too Guilty Pleasures Something New Exposed Diva Something New |-| S5= New Beginnings The Young and the Soulful Risks The Day the Twerk Stood Still Slave Masters The Special Christmas Show Rivals Groupies Molly Whopped Long Road Opening Night The Second Plan Publicity The Project |-| S8= Just the Two of Us Personality Soopin is Aubrey's intelligent, laid-back, cool, calm, responsible, book smart and streetwise roommate and the only other student with true common sense. Like Aubrey, she is one of the only students of her class that takes her performances seriously. To go along with her cool personality, she refers to herself as "Soo" in third person, saying "Soo" rather than "I" most of the time. Not only is she one of the smartest of her class, but one of the smartest students at The Academy of Japan, where she is a honor student. Soopin has a motherly side to her and acts like a big sister figure to most of her friends throughout the show. It is later revealed, that Soopin has a brilliant singing voice, like Aubrey. Soopin is very tomboyish, not having much interest in anything girly and is often seen in tuxedos rather than dresses. Relationships Aubrey Roberts= Songs S4= Category:Reccurring Character